


Christmas Time! (The Mask AU)

by Blazing, Kat13Riddle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing/pseuds/Blazing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat13Riddle/pseuds/Kat13Riddle
Summary: Christmas time is a time for love now isn't it? So why don't our love-able monsters and humans go join in the fun!
This has no impact on the actual story, and probably will never actually happen. Due to not being a part of the actual story, the timeline is different compared to what is actually planned, an parts of this will either happen differently, or not happen at all.





	1. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party set up.

   Frisk rushes around the room, setting up the decorations that were going to be for the base’s Annual Christmas party. This year was going to be different, due to the new company. She finds a mistletoe hat at the bottom of the bin, then smirks, she was going to have a bit of fun with this. Especially with one person in particular.

 

 Grinning, she trots back over to where Xander was waiting for her, “Hey hon’? Try this hat on.” she says, handing it over. He doesn’t look at it, and just puts it on. He is surprised when she jumps up to his height and pulls him down for a kiss. He complies, and they hold each other close.

 

 Artemis smiles at them, having wanted them to be like this for a while. Glancing over at her own object of hidden-affection, she let out a sigh. He didn’t need to know, but she really wanted to confess sometime within the next few days…

 

 Sans’ head perked up as she watched him, and he stared back for a moment. Then he turned back to what he was doing, which was put various ornaments onto the large tree Asgore had brought into the place. Papyrus was helping him- or rather trying to get them to let him put spaghetti on the tree.

 

 Papyrus glared over at the monsters who had told him off. Rude. What’s wrong with putting spaghetti on the tree? Spaghetti is the pure essence of Christmas, was it not? Letting of a soft groan, he picked up an ornament, then attaching it to a branch. Stupid people.

 

 Xander smiles down at his girlfriend, and she smiles back, before walking back over to where she had been setting up decor. Turning back to his own job, he continued setting out platters of food. It all smelled delicious to him, he could not wait to try it all out later during the party. He knew that Papyrus had spiked the punch (not intentionally, he thought it was juice), but he doubted that would stop him from drinking some. He wondered how the night would go if he was stupid and got himself drunk… he shook his head and decided nothing too bad could happen.. (I was so wrong, FML.)(no kidding kid.)(You didn’t try to stop me till after I was drunk, proves the kind of adult you are.)(i only let you drink one cup- that’s pretty go adulting to me.)(And apparently I'm a lightweight and can’t even handle that, this is why we have age restrictions on that stuff.)(there’s an age restriction?)(Oh my god Sans- really?)(i’m not a human you know.)(A couple of us are.)

 

 “Hey Sans!” Artemis calls out, making the rest of the room glance over before going back to their tasks. Sans walked over, wondering what she wanted. “Er… Later do you think I could talk to you?”

 

 “sure.”

 

 “Uh- Great!” She says, shifting back and forth uncomfortably, then spinning around and walking off.

 

 She hears Xander laughing his ass off, he heard the whole thing. He follows her and catches up to her and asks, “You finally gonna tell him?” he's still chuckling a bit.

 

 “Maybe… I don’t know… What if he doesn’t feel the same way?!” she mutters, her expression becoming more and more frantic.

 

 Xander gently pats her on the back. “Your smart, strong, and you have an amazing personality. Any guy would be lucky to have even a second of your attention.” He gets a bit more serious.

 

 She smiles slightly at him, then frowns once more, “But… what if he doesn’t think that? I mean, I’ve never liked a guy before…”

 

 “I’m willing to bet my left kidney this is going to work out the way you want it.” He thinks back to a couple conversations with Sans about this very topic. The guy liked her just the same as she did him, but neither knew how to tell the other. “There is no point in worrying about that though, because this might be your only chance. If you wait too long things might just go the exact opposite of how you want.”

 

 Her face fills with determination, “You’re right, I’m gonna tell him tonight. No buts- it’s going to happen... “ her voice falters, “and… and if he doesn’t feel the same? I’ll accept it.”

 

 “And I’m losing my left kidney. But I can guarantee he likes you the same. Oh and do it before he gets drunk, that way he has a better chance of remembering it in the morning.”

 

 Artemis frowns, “Can skeleton monsters even get drunk?”

 

 “Based on the things I've read that if they drink enough of it, yes they can and it almost never ends good.”

 

 She lets out a laugh, “Good thing there’s only two skeletons here, and only one will drink.”

 

 “I think someone spiked the ketchup too…” Xander did it, but Artemis didn’t need to know that.

 

 “Oh dear…” she says with a laugh. Xander laughs with her, then walks over to Frisk when she calls him.

 

 “Babe, I need you to do something _really_ important for me.” Frisk states, all seriousness.

 

 “Sure thing, anything for you sweety.” Xander says, still smiling from spiking the ketchup.

 

 “I need you to hang up this mistletoe for me.” She says, holding out the small plant to him. He takes it, and he hangs it on the entrance to the main building.

 

 “There we go, now all people need to do is walk through here. This will be the busiest building tonight also so some people are going to have fun.” Frisk says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Pointing up, Xander only gives her a second to react before pulling her close and kissing her softly. She smiles, and kisses him back, before pulling away. “Anyway, bye for now, I’m gonna go check up on the invite list, we don’t want Jerry getting in again.” she says, before rushing away.

 

 Xander just smiles to himself and watches her go, then mumbles to himself, “I’m the luckiest person alive.” He then walks around to find something else to do to help set up the party. Before long he runs into Sans, and says “Hey Sans what ya’ doin’?”

 

 “wondering what Artemis wants to talk to me about… maybe i’ve been coming onto her too strong? is she getting annoyed at my attempted ‘advances’?”

 

 Xander almost bursts out laughing again, but calms down enough to speak, “Trust me Sans it’s the exact opposite of what you’re thinking.”

 

 Sans frowns, but continues to worry, “what if she doesn’t like monsters like that? she’s gotten used to us enough to be friends, but what if a relationship is too far?”

 

 Xander gets a glint in his eyes, “Let me just say Sans, you will be pleasantly surprised after her talk if this is what your thinking.”

 

 Sans smiles, hoping that Xander was right.(I was)(shut up.) Then he turns to him, having looked towards Artemis as he spoke, “have you seen papyrus? i haven’t seen him since he stormed off when they told him he couldn’t put spaghetti on the tree.”

 

 “Last I saw he put quote unquote ‘juice’ in the whole punch supply.”

 

 “oh papy, what have you done…” Sans says, shaking his head sadly.

 

 “Oh and maybe you want to steer clear of the ketchup, i know it wasn't papyrus but someone spiked it too.”

 

 “based on how tonight goes, i might need it.”

 

“Seriously, you're still worried about your talk with Artemis? If you are then good gosh I will bet my right kidney she likes you the way you like her.”(Why did I bet my kidneys so much… I’m strange) Sans cocks his bone-brow, and just shakes his head, laughing.

 

 “you’re crazy kid.”

 

 “Maybe I am, maybe I ain't. But I’m dead serious about this. I ain’t trying to tickle your funny bone, I ain’t trying to rattle your rib cage. I’m being as serious as I can.”

 

 “alright, i believe you kid. now do tell, where’d papy go after spiking the punch?”

 

 “Looked like he was heading to your place to pout about the whole spaghetti thing.”

 

 “ah, well, see you tonight then.” Sans says, then waves as he leaves.

 

 Mumbling to himself, “Yeah... see ya later, I guess. Wow, the one conversation where he didn’t warn me to not do anything drastic to or around Frisk.” Xander grins, “I think he’s warming up to me.”(definitely not at all.)(Sans be nice.)(yes dear.)

 

-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>\- PARTY TIME! -<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-

 

 Artemis lets out a sigh, she was waiting by the door for Sans. He hadn’t come to the party yet, but Papyrus was here. Papyrus had said that Sans was late because he had to go do something. She wondered what that ‘something’ was.

 

 “i’m here.” A voice says from behind her, and she spins around to find the specific skeleton her thoughts had been about. He dressed up nicely, now wearing a black suit with a cyan colored bow-tie. He appreciated how she looked as well, wearing a knee-length blue lace dress. Her hair was also pulled up into a messy bun, some strands of it falling in front of her face. Her hair had grown quite a bit since they captured her, now being waist length.

 

 “Hey you guys!” Xander yelled from across the room, making them both look over. He pointed at something above them, and looking up, they found that it was the mistletoe that Xander and Frisk had planted. Xander and Frisk were laughing.

 

 Both faces turned bright red and blue, respectively, and they glanced at each other. Sans moved first, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. He pressed his teeth to her mouth, and instead of feeling the hard bone, she felt normal lips- were they invisible? She didn’t know. Or care.

 

 In the background, they could hear both clapping, and Xander’s wolf-whistling. Xander also gave Artemis a thumbs up before walking away and getting a piece of cake for Frisk. The two, Sans and Artemis, eventually broke away, and just stared at eachother for a moment.

 

 “Sans…” Artemis whispered, pulling away. His eye-sockets widened in fear, did she not like him like that?! “I… I have to tell you something.” He felt as though someone was squeezing his soul, panic flaring. “Sans I…”


	2. The Party and Drunk Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the titles says I guess...

 Papyrus didn’t know the point of the party. There was no spaghetti. Only all other food. What kind of people were these monsters?!(They were monsters. XD)(Shut up Xander.)(What? It’s kinda funny.)(*glares*)

 

 Looking over, he could see the tall human waiting by the door, she was waiting for his brother, though he didn’t see her interest in the lazy-bones. His brother was cool and all, but… no, there is actually no reason for her not to like him despite his laziness. His brother  _ was _ a very good pick for the human’s very special friend, that Sans never bothered to explain what a ‘very special friend’ was, but he just assumed it was beyond the level of besties.

 

 Walking over to the punch, Papyrus grabs a cup, absentmindedly drinking it. He doesn’t feel any ill-effects however, so no one notices.

 

 “So why do you think Sans is taking forever?” Frisk asked, her head laying on Xander’s chest as they revolve slowly to the music. She wore a blue and purple dress, it went down to her calves, and covered her skin. The the dress itself was form-fitting, excluding from the hips down, which flared out. Xander wore a black suit, no tie to be found. He didn’t know how to use it, so he left it in his room.

 

 “He’s probably trying to make himself look perfect or something for Artemis. She’s supposed to finally tell him tonight.”

 

 “Or he’s stalling.”  Frisk says with a laugh, making Xander roll his eyes at her, but he agreed, Sans was likely nervous.

 

 “I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt there, but yeah most likely he is stalling.” Frisk grins, then snuggles more into Xander’s chest. She had drank only a cup of the punch, and she already felt tipsy. Luckily, Xander hadn’t drank any yet, so it was just Frisk that was being snuggly.

 

 “If you start feeling worse than tipsy, please tell me, I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

 “Got it,” she muttered sleepily, then looks up at him, “Can you go get me some cake? Muffet always makes the best pastries…”

 

 “Sure thing cupcake.”‘Xander says, but when they pull apart, they look over to see that Sans had finally arrived. A grin appearing on Xander’s face, he nudged Frisk to point out the mistletoe hanging above the oblivious pair. Calling out, Xander pointed towards it so the couple would see it. Next thing anyone knew, Sans had pulled Artemis close and they kissed. 

 

 Xander decided to give Artemis a thumbs up, as well as a wolf-whistle for Sans, before leaving to get Frisk her cake. Frisk grinned happily as she watched the couple across the room, wishing she could hear what they were saying.

 

 “Sans I…” Artemis started, Sans soul sank, she was going to reject him, wasn’t she?

 

 “it’s okay, i’ll… i’ll just be going now…” Sans said, spinning around and teleporting out of the building, and into his room.

 

 Artemis froze- did he not like her?! Did he want them to forget that they even kissed?! Rushing out the doors, she ran through the snow-covered base, trying to get back to the home she still shared with Sans and Papyrus. The weather was freezing, and when she finally got back, she entered the house as quickly as possible. 

 

 Sans was lying on his bed, one that they had been sharing ever since the first night, staring at the ceiling above him. He didn’t look over when she entered, his gaze blank.

 

 “Sans?” she said quietly, walking closer. He glanced at her, then stared back at the ceiling. “Sans… I  _ really _ need to talk to you…”

 

 “if you just want to forget what happened… that’s fine.” he says, and she feels tears build up in the corners of her eyes, his voice was dead. There was no emotion. “i can do that… just don’t drag it out for me. just tell me that you don’t like me like that, and we can go back to being friends… maybe… i don’t know.”

 

 “Sans-” she started, but was cut off when he sat up abruptly.

 

 “damn it!” he yelled, making, her sob, “just tell me that you hate me- and we can go our separate ways!”

 

 Fed up, she wipes away her tears, “BUT I DON’T!” she screams, making them both freeze. “I- Sans.” she says, considerably quieter, “Sans, I love you…” (THANK FUCKING GOD SHE FINALLY SAID IT.)(Shut up Xander.)(I was feeling second hand hurt from all that also right now I feel like piggy from “lord of the flies” you always tell me to shut up)

 

 They both are still for a moment, Sans processing what she had just said, and Artemis frozen from what she had just confessed. Sans’ eyes, which had gone black when he yelled, re-lit, the small bead of light now in the shape of a heart. “y-you... me?” he stutters out, disbelief coating is voice.

 

 Artemis nods, tears still streaming down her cheeks. A grin appears on Sans’ face, and she looks at him, confused.(Sans you made the girl cry, apologize -Blazing.)(This is Kat- no kidding, Sans you jerk.)

 

 He grabbed her, pressing her close to him, “artemis, i love you too.” he says, before pressing his teeth to her lips once more. Though this time, they have confessed what they have been feeling for a while. This time, they know that they love each other.

 

 Meanwhile at the party, Papyrus watches as everyone else stumbles around, having drank way too much of the punch. Xander had taken Frisk back to her room, or more like dragged her, having made the mistake of letting her have another cup. She didn’t get sick, but she became really tired. 

 

 Xander had also drank some, but instead of becoming sleepy, he had been really handsy with Frisk. Papyrus frowned, maybe he shouldn’t have let him take her back alone… No, even intoxicated Xander would have enough self-preservation to not do something nonconsensual to Frisk.

 

 Glancing over at the door, Papyrus sees Artemis and Sans walk in, both with large smiles plastered across their faces. Though Sans always was smiling, being his brother, Papyrus could tell that it was almost always forced. But this time, it was real. The couple walked towards the buffet table, each grabbing a drink before going to wander throughout the group. 

 

 “So why did we never think to tell each other our feelings do you wonder?” Artemis asked Sans, looking up at her loveable skeleton. He shrugged, glancing down at her with his pupils shaped as little hearts. (The better question is how did me and Frisk beat you too it?)(no idea kid. no idea.)

 

 “i don’t know, but somehow the kids beat us.” he says, referring to Frisk and Xander. Artemis laughed slightly, taking a sip of her drink. 

 

 “Hey, do you wanna get some people together and play some games?” Artemis asks, encouraging a nod from Sans, just then Xander walks in clearly a ‘bit’ tipsy. “Where did he get more alcohol?” Artemis mutters, shaking her head softly.

 

 After gathering together a group of monsters to play, Xander included, they all sit in a circle of couches they dragged together.The group consisted of Artemis, Xander, Sans, Grillby, Monster Kid, Muffet, Alphys, and Undyne. Since it was getting late, all of the others had gone to bed and left this small group alone.(Very bad decision)(No kidding Xander.)

 

 “okay, so we’re gonna start with the game known as ‘truth or dare’.” Sans starts, “now i assume that all of you know of this game and how to play, so we’ll just skip right into the first round.” he says, ignoring Xander’s hand being raised.(I certainly felt liked at that moment. *feelings hurt*) “undyne, truth or dare?”

 

 “Dare, of course.”

 

 “shoot your foot.”

 

 She scoffed, “Easy.” Standing up, she pulls out her pistol. Aiming downward, a shot rings through the room. “Ah fuck, I forgot that it hurt…” Alphys looks to her girlfriend worriedly, motioning for her to sit back down so she can remove the bullet. As she did that, Undyne took her turn, “Hey wimp. Truth or dare?”

 

 Xander looks up at the nickname, and ponders his answer for a moment- actually trying to sort his brain enough to answer, “Uh… I-” he hiccups in the middle of his speech, ”pick dare.”

 

 A devilish grin appears on Undyne’s face, “I dare you to tell us your dirtiest fantasy about Frisk.”

 

 “OKAY THEN.” Sans says loudly, preventing Xander from answering, “how about we play a different game then? um…” (Sans you are a fucking life saver, not sure whether to run from you now or thank you.)(I suggest run.)

 

 “We could play ‘Never have I ever’.” Artemis says, and the group nods, each filling their glasses with their prefered poison. “Never have I ever… Had a boner.” The guys of the group groan, each taking a drink. What surprises people, is when Undyne also takes a drink. They all stare at her, horrified.

 

 “Uh, there’s something called a female boner ya’ know?” She says, then lets out a bellowing laugh, “I’m just kidding, I was thirsty.”

 

 The next person in line, or the person sitting on Artemis’ left, was Xander. “Never have I ever had a period.”

 

 Taking a drink, Artemis rolls her eyes at him, each of the other females doing the same. Besides Muffet that is, she shrugges when they look at her, “I have different anatomy you know dearies, I’m a spider after all.”

 

 “My turn?” Monster Kid asks, and at Sans’ confirmation, he frowns, thinking. “Um… Never have I ever picked something up using hands.” Everyone lets out a groan, taking deep drinks.

 

 “Um, since you got everyone to take a drink… Um… What should be his reward?” Artemis asks.

 

 “a request that everyone must follow?” Sans offers, and she nods in agreement, looking to MK for his response.

 

 “Uh… Everyone takes off one item of clothing?” Shrugging, everyone does as asked, Sans slipping off his coat, Xander just takes off a sock then puts the shoe back on. Muffet teasing the monster beside her by managing to slip out of her undershirt without taking off her over one, Grillby takes off his vest. Alphys slides off her jacket, and Artemis takes off her shoes, tucking her feet under her and leaning against Sans. Undyne pulls her shirt off, leaving her in just the jean shorts she had wore and a sports bra. Mk gets a nosebleed and whatever is inside Grillby rushes out of his nose as they look at her toned body.

 

 “I know I’m a sexy fish but still.” Xander just yawns and looks disinterested, making her let out a laugh, she knew that Frisk had this boy wrapped tightly around her finger.

 

 “grillbyz, your turn.”

 

 “Never have I ever been outside in the rain.” Everyone glares at him, each taking a sip. “Oh look at that, I’ve won this time.” He says teasingly, “I want everyone to remove their undergarments. Don’t worry, you may leave the room to do so.” Everyone leaves and comes back after a few minutes, MK and Grillby having to rush out of the room for a few more minutes after seeing Undyne without her sports bra. She was one well-endowed fish. Xander and Sans still indifferent to the situation.

 

 “Oh look dearies, it’s my turn…” Muffet says with a little ‘hue, hue, hue’, “Never have I ever had less than eight limbs.” Everyone, once again, takes a drink. The people who had not gotten a turn glaring more than the rest. “Oh dearies! I know a good prize, I want all of you to get a piece of web and tie yourself to the person you feel affection for.”

 

 Sans ties himself to Artemis, and she does the same to him, Grilby ties himself to Muffet, Alphys to Undyne, Undyne to Alphys, MK to Undyne, and Xander just sits like a rock. Artemis grabbed another string of web, tying her opposite arm to Xander so he wouldn’t be left out.(I wanted to die right there cuz I was expecting Sans to kill me any moment regardless if it was platonic or not.)I won’t let him, don’t worry Xander.)

 

 “Um…” Xander smiles slightly to himself.

 

 “Al-alright I g-guess its my t-turn.” Alphys says a bit flustered and just not used to so much attention, “N-never have I ever… H-had s-s-s-sex… with a-a g-guy…” She stutters out. The room is quiet, no one taking a drink. They can see Undyne visibly stiffen as she realises what that meant for Alphys. The little yellow dino curls into herself, fear evident on her face.

 

 “Oral.” Artemis blurts out, her face blooming red when they all stare at her. “I- uh I mean she could have oral sex with one of you guys… So… It’s not as uncomfortable… I’m… I’m gonna shut up now…” Xander just puts his face in his hands and curls into a ball in discomfort.

 

 “G-grillby…” Alphys mutters out, “I want you to do it… I d-don’t really feel like you w-would take advantage of me… and you're the o=only single guy besides MK- and he’s wa-way younger than me…” (So basically Grillby was her only choice……………)

 

 Grillby nods, and Undyne follows them out of the room, obviously not comfortable with this topic in the slightest. Xander looks up at Sans and says, “Please kill me now.”

 

 After a small while, the group comes back, Alphys’ face bright red. Sitting back down in their spots, Undyne speaks, “Never have I ever had to wash skin, only scales.”

 

 The two humans take drinks, and the turn goes to Sans. “never have i ever had sex with a human.” He says, smirking down at Artemis. No one takes a drink, the monsters having never engaged in such a thing, and Artemis and Xander still being virgins. As for Xander, him and Frisk were waiting for the right time to do such a thing- they didn’t want to rush into it. “oh look at that, looks like i have to go make it so i have done such a thing. i’ll see you guys in the morning.” Sans says, pulling Artemis up with him as he standing.

 

 Artemis tugs off the web tying her to Xander, and Sans pulls her out of the room, leaving the rest of them to wondering what just happened.

 

 “Well… I guess I’m going to be now… Bye…” Xander says, standing and leaving as well. The rest of the group eventually follow his example, but not before turning off the lights of the room. They wouldn’t clean tonight, that can be done tomorrow.


End file.
